The present invention relates to pre-wired electrical systems which may be used to transmit power, data or communications from one point to another along a series of modular wall panels, and, more particularly, to a keyed, pre-wired electrical system for preventing circuits from becoming inadvertently crossed.
Various systems for transmitting power, data and communications in an office are known in the prior art. In particular, systems for transmitting power and information along a series of modular wall panels are known. In such systems, electrical conductors are generally disposed in a housing or covering and are strung beneath the panels. Such structures protect the conductors from damage and keep them out of sight.
Additionally, multiple conductors are often disposed within the same housing or protective covering. It may be that the separate conductors form separate circuits and are electrically coupled to different pieces of equipment. If so, this separation of conductors likely needs to be maintained throughout the pre-wired system. Thus, it may be desirable to provide a pre-wired structure which includes means for preventing incompatible conductors from being electrically coupled along the path of the system.
Furthermore, the modular wall panels forming the various office cubicles are often rearranged to create different floor plans. When the wall panels are reconfigured, the electrical system must be moved accordingly. Thus, it may be desirable to utilize a pre-wired electrical system which may be easily disconnected, reconfigured and reconnected. It may be further advantageous if reconfiguration could be performed by relatively unskilled workers.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pre-wired electrical system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pre-wired electrical system that is relatively easy to install and reconfigure.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a pre-wired electrical system that includes means for preventing individual circuits from becoming inadvertently crossed.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of first and second plug receptacles in a pair of raceways in bases for modular wall panels. At least one electrical contact is disposed in each of the plug receptacles and is selectively oriented in one of a plurality of predetermined, fixed orientations. First and second plugs including housings having terminals disposed therein are utilized. The terminals are surrounded by sleeves. The terminals are electrically coupled and selectively oriented so as to mate with a corresponding electrical contact in the two plugs.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the plug receptacles and plugs are provided with keying means for preventing circuits from becoming inadvertently crossed. Specifically, the keying means includes a bore having at least one guide member extending therefrom surrounding each of the electrical contacts. The terminal sleeves have at least one slot therein for engaging one of the guide members.
In another embodiment of the present invention, two plug receptacles are inserted in each raceway and a second set of plugs are provided for coupling with the additional plug receptacles.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the plugs include means for attaching flexible tongues thereto. The tongues engage ridges formed on the plug receptacles and assist in securing the plugs to the plug receptacles.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the raceways are generally U-shaped channels and include covers for engaging the open side of the channel. Projections are formed in the top, bottom and sides of the channel and engage slots on the plug receptacles to secure them in the channels.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent when considering the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.